


wear it like

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Irah's not a morning person.  Her girlfriend's intelligent.





	wear it like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortunati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunati/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'll be holding on to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513640) by [fortunati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunati/pseuds/fortunati). 



> Unrepentant OC flashfic nonsense!

“Amaa,” whined Irah. “I don’t wanna.”

  
Her bodyguard-crush-became-girlfriend, Amaruq, was opening their bedroom curtains, dressed in the Water Tribe blue of the Republic City Firefighting Corps. “You gotta get up,” she said, hitting her with a pillow, “you’ve got work and I’ve got work and I’m not telling your father that you’re lazy because –”

  
Irah leapt out of bed, barefoot and in pajamas, and attempted a flying tackle, aiming an ankle at her thigh. She succeeded – sort of.

  
“Put me down!” she demanded, hitting Ama’s (huge and muscled) back. She squealed as she was flung over her shoulder, the bridal carry merely turning to a topical fireman’s lift.  
“Sure thing,” she said, and placed her down at the set table.

  
“I’m not dressed yet,” she complained, and Ama gave her an unimpressed look.

  
“Your uniform’s a suit of armor. I don’t think anyone would know if you wore pajamas under.”

  
Irah dropped her spoon into her bowl, and blinked the splashed milk out of her eyes. “Ama,” she said, “you are a genius!”

When she got to the Station, metalbender’s armor perfectly morphed to her form, she was still grinning like a maniac.

  
“Do I even want to know?” asked Chief Beifong – Mako, her adoptive father.

  
“Nope!” she said, finishing signing the shift roster.

  
“I’ll take your word for it,” he said, handing back her last report like a schoolteacher who’d graded.


End file.
